Faced With The Devil
by Angel In Pain
Summary: Would you believe if I told you there really is such a thing as the devil? Not this hoofed man with horns and a spiky tail, that’s just ridiculous. She’s actually quite beautiful; her power comes from her seduction. I am Natsuki Kuga and I faced the devil
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic... I'm posting up the first chapter to see if anyone would actually read it. Well here goes nothing, hope you all enjoy it. Please review. :3  
-AIP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai HiME or Mai Otome, I'm only borrowing the characters.

* * *

_Would you believe if I told you there really is such a thing as the devil? Not this hoofed man with horns and a spiky tail, that's just ridiculous. She's actually quite beautiful; her power comes from her seduction. She can seduce anyone to do her will, and when seduction does not work, she'll use fear. I found myself bound to her just because of one little incident. It was quite a normal day for me, usual routine: wake up, get ready, go to university, pray for weekend, go home, sleep, repeat. But on my way home, everything went out of control, I was crossing the road to get back to my apartment that's when it happened, I met Her. You wouldn't believe it when you first saw her, you would think she was an angel fallen from heaven. Oh, how wrong I was... More like and Angel of Death, wishing to steal my soul._

Grey eyes stared dully at the squirming body beneath her, tears stained that delicate face and she scoffed. Why did they always cry? She wasn't hurting them... much. Grey eyes moved to stare at teary blue ones the small girl was pleading to be left alone, she'd change. No she wouldn't, they never do, if they wanted to change they would before she would arrive. Grey eyes stood, pulling the blonde hair up to stand with her. "I don't believe you have much say in the matter anymore, honey," the endearment fell flat, the word wasn't soothing, it only made the blue eyed girl cry more. Grey eyes rolled and she tossed the girl to the bed, a voice whispering in her ear telling her she had done well, as usual. She didn't bother turning to see the crimson eyes she knew so well now. The figure behind her moved forward, the girl on the bed whimpering and begging to be left alone. It hadn't worked against the Grey eyed girl, why would it work against the crimson eyed goddess who smirked so evilly? The woman knelt next to the crying girl and her smirk changed to a smile. "I'm sorry dear, but you need to come with me now, you belong to me now," she said a hand stroking up the girl's thigh. Blue eyes frantically searched for a way out, for mercy, but none was forthcoming from those crimson eyes. "I can make it easier," came the soothing motherly tone of the crimson eyed woman, she slid a knife towards the girl, who greedily took it and quickly slight her wrist.

The figure kneeling by the bed stood as the blood poured from the dying wrist. She turned to Grey eyes and smiled. "Ara, you're such a good pet," she cooed softly. Her crimson eyes showed little to no emotion her perfect mask staying in place, aside for her mechanical smiles. The Grey eyed girl had soft teal locks; their length reached her jaw, and her skin pale. Her body was small and had a slight muscle tone, her face was hard and she held a twisted look in those eyes. "Glad I could please you, Shizuru?" muttered the dark haired girl to smiling crimson eyes. Long brown hair that flowed down to her waist seamed to shimmer in the dimly lit room. A slender figure donned with slightly darker skin then the first girl, she was also taller than the girl before her. Her beauty could cause wars and bring peace, though of course she would never bring peace. Shizuru mentally rolled her eyes; she had grown bored of her 'pet' years ago. Slender fingers ran through Tomoe's teal mane and Shizuru smiled. "You did so well this time, maybe you need a reward?" the woman purred into the pale ear, the Grey eyed girl couldn't help the shudder. Quickly pulling the taller woman away she smirked at her. "Right here or would you rather go back to my place?" she huffed out in what was meant to be a seductive tone. Shizuru smiled knowingly as she pulled away from the girl. "Neither, your reward is some freedom; you may have some time away. I will call you when I need you," her graceful smile showed nothing of how she truly was annoyed. Tomoe's brows furrowed and she growled annoyed, turning and leaving Shizuru with the dead girl. Shizuru turned towards the bleeding girl. "Ara, you made quite a mess, young one," she sighed and turned, disappearing in the darkness.

* * *

Green eyes scanned the coffee shop as a pale hand pushed back navy blue hair. Natsuki Kuga had just finished university and was sitting at a restaurant nearby, half way to her apartment. She let out a bored sigh as she waited for Mai to get off work, she had promised to drive the girl home, they're buildings weren't too far off from each other. The bell at the door chimed, announcing a new customer's arrival, curiously Natsuki looked towards the door, and as we all know, curiosity killed the cat. Emerald eyes met with crimson and Natsuki was stunned, she was an angel. The crimson-eyed goddess smiled as she took a seat at in the both behind Natsuki. The waiter came to take her order; she placed a delicate finger to her chin as she thought. "Ara, I would like some tea, please," she said with a small smile. Natsuki did everything to not turn and stare at the other woman, hearing her speak sent shivers through her spine. Her thoughts quickly interrupted as a busty red head came to her table and smiled. "Come on Natsuki, let's go home and I'll cook you some dinner." The violet eyes smiled and Natsuki looked up and nodded, handing the girl an extra helmet. "Here you go, Mai." And the two were off.

In her booth she silently sipped her tea as she listened to the navy haired girl talk to her friend. _'Ara, Natsuki is it? Maybe I have found the solution to my boredom.'_ Shizuru thought silently taking another sip of her tea, her mind grinned at the possibility of having the girl, though her elegant face showed no sign. She paid for her tea and smiled politely to her waiter, leaving the little restaurant and disappearing into the city streets.

Natsuki stopped in front of Mai's apartment building and took the helmet when the other woman took it off. "Are you coming over for lunch, Natsuki? Mikoto bought a new fighting game and wants to play it with you." Natsuki chuckled softly and nodded, "Tell her to practice, 'cause I'm going to kick her ass." Mai rolled her eyes and waved as she entered the apartment. Natsuki placed the helmet in her bike satchel and drove off to her apartment. The beast roared as she sped through the street. She had no idea that her routine everyday life would be interrupted.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! For my first fanfiction I got some very positive feedback and I'm very happy!  
So I decided to work hard on this chapter and reward you all by posting it A.S.A.P. :3 See, I'm wicked cool like that. Also, I will answer anonymous reviews at the end of chapters, if you don't want to be answered please say so in the review. Anyone who isn't anonymous will have me reply to their review.  
Enjoy!**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Mai HiME or any of its characters.  
**Warning: **This fic is rated M for a reason, swearing, blood, death, nudity ;3 AND possibly lemon later on.

* * *

Shizuru sat quietly in the dark home office, the dull light from her desk lamp made her crimson eyes glow. She sighed in frustration as slender fingers ran through silky light brown hair, her other hand tapping repeatedly over the files spread out on her desk, filling the overly quiet room with the soft tap. The plan seemed perfect at first, everything would fall into place; she would seduce her emerald eyed queen, and the girl would become her new pet. There was just one small problem; she had no file on the girl. She had many girls named Natsuki, but none fitted the beauty she had seen early in the restaurant. Crimson eyes scanned over the file and she frowned, brows furrowed, she may have to call on Tomoe a little sooner than she had hoped. Shaking her head her features relaxed and a small smile crossed her features, she had forgotten _her_ Natsuki had picked up the busty red head at the restaurant and the girl was wearing a cook's uniform. Shizuru smirked and leaned back in her seat all she had to do was pay more attention to the area and she may run in to _her _Natsuki once more.

Another frowned played at her features. When had the girl been claimed as _hers_? An elegant finger placed itself on her chin as she thought; the devil couldn't always rule alone, she did feel quite lonely at times. Even when Tomoe warmed her bed, no, she didn't _warm_ her bed she just _took up room_, Shizuru sneered. Not only had she found her _pet_, she had also found her _mate_. A devilish grin passed over her features and she put away the files, Shizuru quite enjoyed the thought of having the raven haired beauty as her mate. Standing elegantly she turned off the desk lamp, leaving the quiet home office in order to take a shower.

* * *

Clanking and sizzling sounds came from the kitchen, as fighting noises and taunting came from the living room. The two girls sat in the living room, on the couch, each holding a game system controller. The smallest and youngest had spiky black hair with two small braids on each side, her childish features furrowed in concentration as her golden eyes glared at the television screen, as her fingers furiously moved the joystick and pressed buttons. "Natsuki, you have to be cheating, it just came out I got the last copy! How are you winning!?" growled out a frustrated Mikoto as her character lost again. Natsuki chuckled, her emerald eyes glancing quickly at Mikoto's pouting face before making their way back to the screen as a new round began. Her pale features were also furrowed in deep concentration as her finger moved expertly over the buttons. "Mikoto, I have three years of experience over you, I am the master of videogames!" Natsuki's husky voice came out with a small victory cry as she one the third and final round.

Mai came out of the kitchen, rolling her eyes as she heard the other two girls taunting each other. Her violet-grey eyes watched the two, like a mother who watches her children. Smiling she clapped her hands and walked into the living room, looking down at the two girls. "Alright, foods on the table now both of you hurry up," she said shooing them away from the game console. Mikoto stood with lightening reflexes as she ran into the kitchen to sit at the table, chanting over and over 'Mai's cooking is the best'. Natsuki stood, staring at the speeding girl with wide eyes before a small smirk crossed her face. "She's like a cat who heard the tuna can open." Mai looked at her best friend and shook her head lightly swatting the raven haired girl on the shoulder, Natsuki only chuckled and sat at the table across Mikoto, as Mai sat at the head of the table.

Natsuki was about to take the first bite of her food, when she remembered something was missing, looking around suspiciously trying to get up quietly. Mai quickly looked at her, her violet-grey eyes glaring holes into the girl, a glare that rivalled Natsuki's own, Natsuki quickly sat down and gave Mai her best pleading 'puppy-dog' pout, as Nao liked to put it. Mai let out a heavy sigh and looked at the emerald eyed girl. "How the Fuuka Ice Queen developed a puppy pout is beyond me," she grumbled and stood, walking to the fridge and taking out the bottle of, what she thought, the most disgusting yellow-white substance in the world. She walked over to Natsuki's plate and squirted a small amount of mayo on her plate before hiding the bottle back in the fridge and going back to her food. The red head glanced back at Natsuki, laughing quietly to herself as she could practically see a puppy Natsuki happily wagging her tail. Feeling eyes on her Natsuki looked up and growled out, knowing the look she was getting, "Shut it, Mai!"

* * *

"Mikoto, Reito will come pick you up soon and he'll drop you off when I'm done work," Mai said as she finished getting her shoes on and as Natsuki put on her boots. Mikoto nodded and smiled as the older women left to bring Mai to work. Natsuki handed Mai a helmet as they got into the lobby of the apartment, making their way into the parking lot. They got onto the black and blue metal beast, Natsuki turned the key and the beast roared to life. Once she felt Mai's arms wrap around her waist she revved the engine and drove off towards the restaurant Mai worked at. Riding the beast always helped her think better, but during this seemingly long drive all that the emerald eyed beauty could think of was the crimson eyed angel she saw the day before. Those eyes were so captivating and reminded her of... _blood__**. **_Why blood? She didn't know, but she couldn't find anything else to describe the depth of those eyes. And her voice! The way that voice made a simple command sent shivers down her spine, it was elegant, sensual and just plain... _erotic_. She stopped her thoughts there, not allowing them to dwell any longer on the brunette, she parked in front of the building and took the helmet as Mai handed it to her.

"I'll see you after work?" she asked as she grabbed her backpack. Natsuki nodded and was about to leave when she remembered something. "I'll be a little late, Mai, someone called last minute at the shop about a bike, the boss asked me to look at it and make an estimate," she mumbled through the black helmet. Mai nodded and waved as the bluenette drove down the street, where she worked as a bike specialist in a mechanic shop. Neither of them knew that parked nearby was the woman on Natsuki's mind.

Shizuru only smirked to herself as the redhead arrived on the same roaring beast she heard the night before, and she quickly recognized the leather clad body on the bike. Crimson eyes quickly roamed over the leather clad back, the black and red body suit clung to the girl like a skin, making Shizuru's hands clench to the steering wheel, and oh how she wanted her. She felt like a stalker, in some sense, usually Tomoe did this kind of work. She shook her head, no she was the predator and Natsuki was her prey. Satisfied she quickly started her engine and followed her speeding prey through the streets of Fuuka. Noticing her prey was slowing down in front of the mechanics shop she stopped and smirked as Natsuki walked in. A plan forming in her head she drove off, the prey would soon be hers.

* * *

Natsuki stepped into the shop, quickly making her way into the back to change out of her leathers. Standing in the locker room she unzipped her leathers and slid out of her second skin, mumbling about it always being cold. She folded up the leathers and, not so gently, thrust them in the locker, clad in only a matching black lace panties and bra. Her pale skin contrasted well with the dark undergarments and the low light of the locker room. She took out a bag from her locker and pulled out a pair of light faded loose jeans and put them on with a dark semi-tight tank top. Her outfit was stained with grease, dirt, oil and possibly blood. She tied up her dark raven hair, exposing her pale neck and shoulders before stepping into a jump suit, putting it on and leaving it unzipped.

Natsuki made her way into the garage and as she walked by a desk she swung her hand, having it connect to, in her mind, an empty skull. "Ow! What the fuck, mutt?" the red head shouted as she sprung up to her seat, rubbing the back of her head. Her red hair came past her shoulder were tied up, a few strands on each side of her face. Her small frame was clad in a jump suit and her lime green eyes glared at the older woman. Natsuki kept walking and snatched a piece of paper from her desk, reading it over quickly as she said, "Shouldn't be sleeping on the job, Nao." Emerald eyes met with lime as they glared each other down, trying to get the other to submit. At a first glance people would think these two were enemies and would do anything to tear out the other's throat. In reality, it was how their friendship worked, in high school they did try to kill each other any time they could, but they soon realised they were very much alike and though they still acted as if they were ready to murder, they were always there for the other.

They both chuckled, leaving the staring contest for another time, and Nao turned on the radio. "Boss says he'll be back soon, he went to go pick up the parts she ordered," Nao mumbled at the made her way to the car she was working on. Natsuki nodded and looked over the bikes in the shop, most of them only needed a tune up, walking over to the first bike she nodded and got to work.

* * *

Not much longer than the first chapter, but I was eager to introduce Nao and set up for the first meeting. And there's some mild Natsuki naki for you pervs 3

Now for some anonymous reviews:  
**Sumika: **Yes, I do like me some evil Shizuru, the rating is mainly for the gore that will be present later on, don't forget a devil needs her souls :3 Yes I do agree the first chapter was quick, but I was writing it mainly in boredom before one of my classes, but my characters resembled Mai HiME so much I couldn't help but attempt at a fanfiction, I just wanted it up before class to see if it even had a chance at being good. The stunning Shizuru will be seen more in the next chapter, that's where I plan on having Natsuki caught by her beauty.

**Anon:** I'm glad you've never seen this type of plot before, I do like being original. Yes it's short but I plan on having later chapter longer if I can.

**Eve: **Here's your update I do hope you enjoy it. :3

Thank you all and until the next chapter - AIP


End file.
